5 times the Radio Demon had a heart
by CynderStudios
Summary: Five different times Alastor," The Radio Demon" showed some type of love, compassion and remorse for his fellow companions in the hotel!
1. Chapter 1

**My first Hazbin Hotel story and I decided to do it on Hell's one and only Radio Demon,so enjoy!**

* * *

The " Hazbin'' Hotel was quite ( surprisingly) today. The dark glow of the red sky was beginning to rise into the air as the early mornings were coming.

Not many demons and other creatures would be up this early, rather sleeping or already being at work.

Except, Alastor " The Radio Demon".

Ah yes, the Radio Demon was up and busy at work. Almost the same way he was when he was alive.

Alastor was a morning person for sure. Favoring Mornings over the late nights. The infamous Radio Demon went through the silent halls, noticing a tiny light being on down the staircase.

His steps were light, useful for him usually, as he made his way down the stairs. However, knowing how vocal some scum of Hell were towards Charlie's little idea, Alastor decide to use a few tricks up his sleeves to see who was down stairs. His left eye began to glow a sleek black color with a bright red pupil. A shadowy, puppet like figure circled around his shoes with a wicked smile.

Out of tin air almost, he summoned his microphone and nudged the small creature forward. They quickly stick to the shadowy wall and stalk threw the hotel to see who was up so early with him.

The shadowy creature clung to the walls as it caught sight of something- matter fact. Someone.

Here was the Princess of Hell, slouched over her desk, a mountain of paperwork surrounding her. Working herself to second death practically. Messy bun an all.

Alastor could see clear as day that Charlie was working herself to second-death. His shadow wrapped around the shadow of Charlie's chair, that she was slouched forward in. She didn't seem to notice the shadowy creature, though it made sense with the amount of work around her. She looked like she was going to pass out right there if Alastor even poked her.

" _My, Charlie my dear! You seem well rested!" _The Radio demon joked, appearing out of nowhere. But the princess only gave out a sluggish yawn in return.

"..'nthanks Al..." Charlie rubs her eyes as she scribbles down some words, but she really couldn't tell at this point if it was even words at this point.

" _My dear, I don't think that's how you spell ' Supplies'!" His voice echoed threw Charlie's head, but she didn't really think it through. She only nodded to him with a small_ hum. It didn't take long for Alastor to realize that Charlie was _NOT _okay. She looked like she was going threw a hang over herself, even if she'd had never taken a drink from the bar, ever. He needed to get her to bed, or the couch, anywhere at this point would be okay just as long as he got the demon princess to bed.

Alastor's sharp claws pressed on Charlie's dressy pajama shirt she was wearing. The Radio demon dropped his show host voice as he whispered to her.

"..Charlie, dear. You sur'ly be exhausted from you'r hard work you've been puttin' yourself through..why don't you take a break-_Goodness gracious!''_ In a instance, Charlie had almost fallen right out of her char and onto the flour in exhaustion. If it wasn't for Alastor, who quickly caught her before her head could hit the desk on her way down.

" _Goodness, Charlie! That was quite a tumble you took.._" His eyes were wide staring down at her as she snored quite loudly in his arms. The demon's eyes caught then towering papers scattered around the desk. He almost glared at then, before letting out a heavy sigh. He held Charlie tightly in his arms as he stood up, making sure she won't fall. Alastor snapped his fingers as he began to leave the lobby and walk into the lounge area. The papers around her desk began to shake and glow a bright read as the papers practically sprung to life, following after Alastor as he sat down, carefully. He spotted a blanket when he had rested Charlie against his lap and decided to drape it around her as she slept.

"..._Now, let's get to work shall we?"_ The Radio demon began to hum a quiet tune while he began to work rapidly at the mountain of papers, Charlie seemed to enjoy the song that was now quietly playing for her, because for the rest of the night she was silent.

* * *

By eight o'clock, most of Hell was beginning to wake up specifically the Hotel was beginning to start it's day. Niffty zipped threw the halls as she was getting to work at cleaning the hotel spotless again. Husk had came down to his bar, dealing with some form of hang over or migraine and quickly passing out right there on the desk. Angel Dust as well finally made his way downstairs for breakfast as he was craving something to eat.

The spiders heels clicked against the staircase as he made his way down to the dinning room." Man I'm starved..better have something to eat down here-"

Angel gave a look of confusion as there was a ear piercing static noise."...'The hell.." His eyes widen as he was staring death stare back at a very angry Alastor. With eyes burning red and have been turned into dials. As well, Angel could see was Charlie sprawled out against his lap, snoring away and hair messed up all over. Angel's eyes spotted around her and the creepy deer demon, was a tower of finished papers, as well a broken pencil. Probably from Al'.

The static in room got louder.

Yep. Definitely Al.

Angel slowly began to back up from the crazy deer psycho in the longue. Sweating bullets he slowly raised his hands up into the air, backing up slowly in fear.

" _It's cool..I can wait_.." The slutty spider quickly booked it back upstairs to his room, not wanting to deal with that so early in the morning.

Once Alastor couldn't hear the clicks of the spider's heels anymore, he slowly turned the lovely tune back on and closed his eyes, resting his head sleepily in on hand as the other hand was being used to support Charlie as she slept quietly.

She needed this. She deserved it for all the hard work she's been through in such a short time span. And Alastor was graceful enough to give Charlie the relaxation she needed desperately...

* * *

Charlie woke up a few hours later. She woke up groggy and confused, she didn't remember following asleep-_SHE DIDN'T FINISH HER WORK! _

_Oh god! She didn't finish her work! How could she! She had o finish these papers soon or she'd could lose...the..hotel..._

Charlie's eyes soften as she see's the papers stacked neatly, in order, on the table in front of her. She looked around in confusion as she grabbed one. She didn't remember doing these? When did this happen-

Her eyes widen in shock as she saw the hand writing on the sheet. Neat, tighty, and perfect. With a more professional feel. She knew the words to describe hand writing anywhere.

However, instead of being mad. Charlie felt..happiness bubble in her chest as she smiled at the papers in her hand." Thanks Al.." She hums as she got up, dusting herself off.

" I really need to fix my hair.." Charlie hums as she places the tower of finished papers on her desk and makes her way to the downstairs bathroom, smiling brightly.

"..._You're welcome Charlie._"

* * *

**5 times the Radio Demon had a Heart! He surely has one, even if its very, very tiny!**

**Next chapter: Husk!**


	2. Chapter 2

**This chapter is for: Husk!**

* * *

_Would you ever believe that Hell could rain?_

It down poured quite often; the rains turned quickly into horrific floods Hell had to deal with. And with the amount of pressure that would cause in Hell had to have some side effects. Especially, on demons dealing with unbearable hangovers.

Which, so happened to be what Husk was dealing with right now. The lights were dim in the lobby from Charlie. She loved when Hell's dark skies let the rain from above crash into Hell. When it happened to her when she was little, she would turn off the lights for that day, it was calming, so nobody judge her. And Husk was thankful by that. He knew the lights would have piled on even more pain for him to deal with. His head felt like it was going to pop off from the pressure being forced onto his skull, pounding deeply on it. His claws dug deeply into the bar table as he groaned loudly and miserably, trying to let out some pain. Husk head felt like a million hammers were beating not only in his forehead, but the back of his head, neck, and shoulders had the worse pulsating pain he had ever felt.

_God why did he drink so much last night of all nights..That __tequila is seriously going to make him wish he capped the bottle last night.._

Thanks to the abrupt switch in the barometric pressure in hell, Husk was dealing with a serious, monster of a migraine. He cussed quietly to himself as the throbbing pain was getting unbearable at his point. Making his stomach start to bubble and knot up with intense nausea.

_God tequila was seriously NOT a good choice-_

"..S-shuddup dum' ass.." Husk slurred to himself. He swore his brain was trying to kill him. He groaned desperately, almost depressingly to himself as his wings wrapped around his shivering sides. _When did he start shivering? That was new. _He hadn't been in this much pain since he first got to Hell. And that was a can a worms the struggling Cat Demon didn't feel like digging threw as his brain was convulsing with throbbing pain.

Husk slowly lifted his head up a little. Eyes tightly shut as his darkened wings were over his eyes for added protection, even if there was no light source. With a sharp and uneven breath, Husk cracked his eyes open. He couldn't look around much as the room was spinning and melting at the same time for him. He felt his body shiver and lurch forward, having to brace himself on the desk as he broke out into a cold sweat. Everything went to white splotches so fast, it made him gag with nausea. He quickly scrunched his eyes shut as everything was just too much for him.

_He needed to get to his room. Get to his room fast.  
_  
He had meds for this shit was a reason. If he could get there with out puking on anything, he'd be clean. Nobody would know.

Husk lets a sigh fall from his mouth. _Christ on a stick, he sounded so weak and pathetic. _He stretched out his legs against the stool he was stationed on. He wasn't trying to pass the hell out on the bar if he started to faint if he stood up too quickly and without stretching to get his blood flowing. His body shivered and lurched forward, feeling the icy, cold blood move. _Oh god shut the actual hell up brain, _Husk would have said if he wasn't gripping the table for supported.

Okay, okay, okay..He can do this. One foot, then the other. Left, Right, Left, Right. It's liking riding a bike cycle..._If the bike cycle was trying to trip you up somehow and cause you to face plant into the ground._

_God damn, why was he so sweaty? Why was his mouth drier then the fucking dessert right now..._

_He was going to puke and he knew it. Screw bedroom plan. He needed a bathroom, closet, bucket-fuck anything would do!_

Husk pressed his claws into the wall, trying to hold himself up as he felt himself getting worse and worse by the second. The only bearable-ish thing he could do in that terrible moment was keep himself upward against the wall and stay still as unmoving as humanly possible, keeping his eyes closed, and wait out the crippling pain, hoping for the torture to pass by. At least he was in a peaceful and most importantly quiet space.

But of course, this was Hell. He couldn't have that. What was this Heaven. Ha. You're funny. "Oh there you are, Husker my boy! I was wondering where you went!" Of fucking course. Alastor: the loudest, the most talkative, the most sound-effect heavy demon in all of Hell had to just appear straight out of nowhere.

" Al..'Shut the fuck up. s'Not a good time.." He hissed with a low voice and curled up on himself ears turning back and a wing moving to protect him from the cruel world of unbearable noise. His headache spiked painfully.

"Ah, did this morning's hangover make an unexpected return?" Alastor asked cheerfully, joking back to the cat demon. _Which, was accompanied by a laugh track._

_Husk's ears rang and he felt his stomach began to bubble in protest of the migraine. Telling Husk that he either needed to flee or bend over because it's happening. He was going to throw up . _  
"Alastor, I swear to fucking God that if you don't either shut the hell up or leave-!"

_And just like that, almost like a bullet was fired off. He got sick right there. On the hotel floor and wall. Maybe Alastor's shoe's. He could practically feel most of his credibility being tossed down the drain._

_What was even worse was the fact that Alastor was dead silent, probably in shock of his partner upchucking right there._

_Everything went black after that for Husk. He knew he fell to the ground and passed out. Gladly, he missed his sickening puddle. Like that matter, but still a victory that wasn't pilled onto a shit situational ice cream sundae._

* * *

The first thing Husk realized as his body began waking up was the lacking pain from his migraine. It was still there but it was slowly melting away, freeing his head from the building pressure. As well, he noticed two new things: he was laying partially on top of a plush pillow and skinny. warm legs. But the best part was the feeling of his head being gently massaged. Slow little circles being rubbed into his head. Pushing away the pain. It was amazing to feel.

Ooh boy, did that felt good.

He shifted slightly, eyes still closed, trying to get his shoulders into a more comfortable position, and tilted his head back so that the fingers that were blessing his scalp could focus more on his left side that was missing the wonderful feeling. Husk's eyes slowly began to part a little as his body was beginning to full wake up, as well as he wanted to know who was rubbing his head. Or if he had finally lost it from the migraine pains.

Eh, won't be the first.

His eyes finally adjusted to the world around him as he realized the room was completely in the dark. Which probably helped his headache go away even more. The fingers that were running against his forehead were definitely on the sharper side. Which, felt amazing.

When Husk finally saw who was scratching his head, his eyes practically shot out of his head.

There he was, resting his head on the lap, head being massaged quietly, by fucking Alastor himself.

_..What fresh hell is this.._

_Alastor had a small smile against his face as he silently worked away the apparent headache against the felines head. He didn't know how to react. How could he?! He almost jumped a little when Alastor spoke to him._

_" You gave the hotel quite a scare there, my friend.." _Alastor's voice had lost it's usually Radio-host tone. Now, it was free from the brain pounding radio frequencies cutting in and out as he spoke. His fingers still rubbed tiny circles threw Husk's fur, not stopping now that he was awake.

"-Wha?"

" You had passed out right in the hall way after abruptly losing your lunch..Right as poor Charlie came down the stairs. Oh the look on her face..poor dear." Alastor only smirked remembering the scene, yet still not changing his volume or stopping his massage.

Though,Husk didn't care about that, well he did,but notright now at least. His focus was on Alastor at the moment and why he was still staying here.

_"..You gonna stay here the whole time..?"_

_" That's the plan, Husker." Alastor whispered, letting his fingers rub at his friends head. He quietly snapped his fingers as a booked appeared. It began flipping silently to the next book page._

_Husk stared at him, even if his eyelids were getting particularly heavier as he need for sleep was getting known more and more. A tiny smile went across his usually frowning face." Heh..fine." He closed his eyes as the lukewarm towel slid down his face._

_" Don't say a fucking word 'bout this or I'll snap your neck." Husk moved his arm a little. Trying to make a point, by pointing at him, but it didn't work thanks to his exhaustion._

_" Loud and clear, Husker."  
_

* * *

**Chapter 2 is done :)!**

**Next chapter will be on: Vaggie!...****Wonder how that'll go ._.''**


	3. Chapter 3

**Welcome! **

**This chapter is for our favorite moth girl: Vaggie!**

**Vaggie doesn't really like Alastor and doesn't trust him, but hey. He has some ****compassion****... **

**Maybe. let's just hope for the hotel and all of hell ****(,,꒪꒫꒪,,)**

* * *

Vaggie groaned pinching the bridge of her nose as everything seemed to be irritating her to no end.

She grumbled annoyedly threw the hotel. The moth demon today was fed up with everyone around her.

Everyone seemed to be getting on her last nerve and she swore on her life they knew they were getting to her.

First, Angel decided to pull a prank on her. Harmless you may think. Until she opened her cereal box and poured out a handful of poppers and had them exploded right into her face.

_Pissing her off even more. _

Then Niffty wouldn't let her do anything unless she cleaned up her mess she caused on the table, even with Vaggie not causing it. That just made her more irritated and pissed off. Charlie tried to calm her, but before she really could calm her down, she had to deal with some dumb assholes at the hotel that were trying to use her.

And just to add insult to injury Husk " _Accidentally_" spilled bear onto her Dress, ruining it and staining it for the rest of the day.

She had just about had it to here with everyone and she was gladly enough to show it. Just her aura that radiated from her was enough to keep anyone in there room and, thankfully, away from the explosive moth demon.

_Most demons were smart enough to leave Vaggie be when she was still this pissed off._

_Her heels singed the carpet under her shoes as she stomped her way to the lobby. Maybe reading a book will help her._

_All she wanted was piece and quiet. Was it so much to ask for that?!_

_" Why hello !"_

_Oh. _

_** Fuck her life straight ways to Sunday.  
**_

" _What do you want, Alastor_?"

" _What a way to greet someone_!" Alastor cackled. Vaggie fumed at him, pulling at her white curls.

" L_isten now you Pompous, talk show, freak! I'm not in the Fucking mood-_" Her eyes widen when she saw his clawed hand in front of her face, silencing her.

" _Now Now my dear! No need for such fowl language! I just acquire help!"_

Vaggie slumped forward, rubbing at her face." ...What would that be."

She was pulled Forward by the radio Demon who just wrapped a arm around her even though she growled, making her hair shoot up like fire.

" _A book! I'm looking for a cook book specifically! I interesting one at that! Full of recipes! I saw our Feminine spider friend use it for some wonderful Italian food just the other night! And I was in quite a hankering for Cajun food! It's spectacular you just have to try it! With your frilly exterior!"_

He pokes her bow and frills at the bottom of her dress, making her slap his hand back from the touch."-I_'d say you'd like the sweet treat! However with my time being in this hellish world I seemed to have forgotten one of my mothers favorite dishes and I seek help! With a book worm like yourself I'm sure you'd be willing to help."_

Vaggie stares at the towering demon who stood over. Letting out a sigh and extinguishing her fire from inside she nods and sighs." Fine follow me." She grumbled and went forward.

Alastor's smile went to a more relaxed one and followed Vaggie along, until she pointed a spear at him.

" **No funny business you hear?!**"

" _Won't dream of it my dear_!"

* * *

Vaggie slams the library door open and walks into the dusky and large room. Crowded with shelves and tables of different books." We can check in here for a few cooking books. I know Charlie has a lot of different cook books from different cultures." Vaggie steps onto a stool and skims the shelves looking for any cook books.

Alastor walked by the tinier moth demon, letting a radio hum slip from his mouth." _So, my dear. While we look, I've been pondering what types of books you read as well? I see you reading quite often actually!" _He chuckled out with a radio accent.

" Books."

"-_What kind of books_?" Alastor quipped, popping out of nowhere.

" **_Romance._**" She growled threw her sharp teeth.

" _Bleh. Come now dear! I must show you a more colorful world of literature!" Alastor spun around with a grin." Action! Mystery!...Murder~"_

_"_ Please grandpa. I rather read something like Romeo and Juliet, even if its a bit cliche. I'm not into your psycho ward novels. Though, I heard mystery and murder novels are pretty interesting." Vaggie concurred as she sorted threw the pile of books.

" _See! Murder novels can be just as grand as your sickly sweet romances!_" Alastor quipped as Vaggie rolled her eyes.

" You know in Romeo and Juliet they kill themselves at the end. Right. That sounds like it's up your alley." Vaggie went on and flickered threw page after page.

" _That's why I enjoy it very much!"_

_" You literally just said-_" Vaggie inhaled heavily with a irritated expression, to which Alastor only smirked at." _Nevermind._"

* * *

The two demons went up and down the library halls looking for a cook book that suited Alastor's cultures taste and so Vaggie could be left a lone again. _In peace._

_" These halls are quite a maze to find such a simple book!" _

Alastor walked ahead of the moth demon as she had a found a book that caught her interest and began to read it while they continued on searching._  
_

The deer demon looked back to the tiny moth girl as her head was barred inside of the literature. Only to pop up behind her in a freakishly quick way.

" _What are you reading Vaggie, my dear_!" She glared back at the demon and slowly pushed the deer away from her personal bubble.

" Why are you so interested in what types of books I'm reading?"

" _I find it very interesting dear! Books are wonderful!" _Alastor twirled his microphone in his claws as his smile stretched a crossed his face.

" Yeah, so? You seemed to be really focus on what books I'm reading and if there any good for you? What is your game Alastor?" The moth girl pointed to the overlord as her hand curled up into a fist aimed at the deer's chin.

" _Well my dear! If you must know! Ahem! I saw you were in quite a irritate and frustrate state this morning, that I thought by getting your mind off of every pesky demon here and just chat with me would help you!"_

_Vaggie blinked slowly at the deer demon._

" You." She pointed to Alastor." Wanted to help." She pointed back to herself slowly." Me?"

" _Yes my dear_!" Alastor cackled as a sitcom track played from behind him.

" _Why_?"

" _Vaggie, Vaggie, Vaggie!~ Why must everything have a reason to be conducted!" _Alastor spun on his heel and turned back to Vaggie, who was there staring confusedly.

" With you. Yes. Yes there is." Vaggie questioned.

Alastor only laughed at her come back to him.'' Well then, my reason was to help you not blow a fuse with that temper dear!"

" So, you only wanted to _help me_, because you didn't want me getting _mad_." Vaggie questioned.

" Yes!"

A smirk went acrossed her face as Alastor's smile visible got uncomfortable, like what he did when ANgel would flirt with him or make innuendo's.

" _What_?"

" You know, helping someone instead of watching them suffer seems awfully nice of you." She said almost sarcastically.

" Um, yes, I presume it would be?" The overlord questioned as the moth demon crossed her arms.

" You were being nice and not doing it for entertainment and someone telling you." It took all Vaggie's might for her not to crack up when Alastor's smile cracked as a recorded sounded like it stopped itself.

" _WELL MY DEAR! IT SEEMS LIKE I'M NEEDED ELSE WARE! HAHAHAHHA!" _Alastor swiftly went around the library's corner in the hotel.

" _You forgot you book-"_ Vaggie tried holding her giggles, but it was getting harder and harder, though what broke it was when the Radio overlord swiftly ran grab to grab it from her hands, only to dash away again. Vaggie held her sides as she laughed at the scene tat just played out in front of her.

_Maybe Alastor wasn't as bad as she thought he was. Maybe he had some __redeeming traits, or maybe he did want redemption. Maybe that cold hearted overlord had some heart..._

_Oh, but still he was so creepy._


End file.
